Circus Baby
Circus baby is the Deuteragonist of Sister Location and Main Antagonist of Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Baby is a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes are also covered in blue. Her mouth is opened in a wide, smile, revealing small, flat endoskeleton teeth, framed by thin red lips. Her cheeks are large, round, and red, and her squarish nose is red and slightly upturned and pointed. Her midsection is exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points. Her limbs have silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands have red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appear to be ball-jointed, are not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath, similar to Springtrap; this is part of her machinery required for inflating balloons. Her knees have round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs have what appear to be blue pins sticking out of them. She wears a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes are pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs (possibly bells); these are the shoes worn by a jester. Under her skirt, she wears red and orange striped panties; this can only be seen through the error of one of her images in the game file. She holds an orange microphone with red accents in her left hand. Like all the animatronics in game, her body is made of segmented plates, which can move freely or in unison, with a few exceptions; some plates are static and "float". The only known plates that can move are her face and left arm. Baby speaks in a soft, lilting voice that never raises above a sort of hushed tone. She tends to become distracted by the thought of children, changing tones slightly when using the word. She also tends to couch explanations in talk about birthday parties and ice cream. Quotes “ I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario. However, it’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I’m curious what events will lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk, someone before you crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact, it will be over soon. They will lose interest. When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore, she will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She can not see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder she is growing near, listening for you. Wait and be still. “ “ Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long, only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some where afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else down the hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream, although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happend when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move at least, not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen? “ Psh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have you hidden too well. { I kidnapped you. } ''Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely. You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn’t that a fun name for something? The scooper. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream or custard or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure, that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Oh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Psh. ''[ the men enter the room and talking about something ] There is something very important that I’ve learned to do over the time, do you know what this is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing, that matters is knowing. [ Ballora gets scooped ] I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me. “ “ Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. Ballora is here, in the room with us. Ballora will not return to her stage, Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it. There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. [ insert code here ] Good, a hatch should have opened. Take the card that you find inside. Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. Now, press the green button to your left, this will send me to the Scooping Room. You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room, she is afraid. Go back now. Go forward. Stop. Go forward. You are almost there. Stop. She is right in front of you. Don’t move. He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you. “ I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but we need you so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside, isn’t this why you came here, to be with her again? You won’t die and it will only hurt for a moment. I will make you proud Daddy Baby's Final Line and Famous Quote '' I want your private parts'' Baby saying she wants Michael's Penis Punish Me Daddy Baby telling Michael Afton to make her happy Shock Me Daddy Baby telling Michael Afton she wants to fuck him Can i touch your parts? Baby Asking Michael Afton can she touch his penis. '' You are so cute'' Baby flirting with Michael Afton and Licking Michael Afton in a sexual way '' Michael, can I see you naked?'' Baby asking Michael Afton to see him naked in a perverted way Michael,Give me babies Baby revealed her true colors and telling Michael Afton to get her pregnant . Oh,Michael, you have a nice dick and tastes so good Baby Touching Michael's Dick and sucking it. Quote|“ Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long. Only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else, down a hall. I would always count the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special. Did you know that? I can make ice cream, although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer myself, and I stopped singing. My stomach opened... and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen? „|Baby's Tragic Backstory}} Fanfiction https://www.quotev.com/story/10901889/Baby-Wants-Some-Love Navigation Gallery Baby_mobox87.jpg|Mobox87 Circus_samus.jpg|Human Elizabeth_afton_(1).png|Elizabeth Scrap baby transparent render by endyarts-dbwdm7s.png|Scrap Baby Video ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6)Edit Baby, now revealed to be possessed by Elizabeth Afton, returns as one of the two main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, alongside Springtrap, who is possessed by her father, William Afton. Sometime after rebuilding herself as Scrap Baby when she was ejected from Ennard's collective, she receives a call (which she assumed was her father calling out to her) to join the other animatronics at the player's pizzeria. She makes her first appearance after the pixelated "troll facade" minigame ends, sitting in front of the player. When Cassette Man begins his audio prompt countdown, she shuts the tape off and finishes counting for him, before her eyes shifted to stare at the player. She appears again after Wednesday's night shift has ended. Michael is then given the decision to either salvage or discards her. Salvaging her, along with all of the other hostile animatronics, is required to get the good ending. Unlike the previous game, Baby serves as an active threat to Michael. She will either attack from the office vents or while being tested for salvage. On the final night, Scrap Baby taunts Michael by saying they've been fooled by their employer and that she will finally achieve her purpose of creation. However, Baby is cut off by the Cassette Man, who refers to her as Elizabeth, the name of her possessor, and reveals the whole scenario to be a trap. Scrap Baby is then incinerated with her father and the other animatronics within the pizzeria. ''Ultimate Custom Night''Edit Scrap Baby returns in the Ultimate Custom Night alongside Circus Baby. She randomly appears inside the office in a slumped position. The player must keep an eye on her while performing their other tasks. If Scrap Baby moves, the player must give her an electric shock to stop her from attacking. Circus Baby can also be an threat to the player. She will appear at a random time in the Right Hall and the only way to defend against her is to purchase a Circus Baby Plushie from the Prize Corner using Faz-Coins. The Twisted OnesEdit As Charlie's friends mourn over her death, a Circus Baby disguie as Charlie drives up and got out. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn't speak until Arty met his gaze, "That's not Charlie." The Fourth ClosetEdit Appearing in Chapter 3, Circus Baby is helping the dying William test on New Freddy by rising the temperature, this was because William Afton wanted to keep rising the temperature. However, Circus Baby warned William Afton that, rising the temperature will destroy the endoskeletons, but only for Afton to respond to Circus Baby, "They will become more, just like you did.". Circus Baby later appears disguised as Charlotte Emily asking Jessica to help her get ready for her date with John, after having a talk about a few of her near-death experiences but not questioning about Jen. John and Jessica go to find whats at Silver Reef after Theodore keeps repeating the phrase "shining star. silver reef." They had found a house and it turns out Aunt Jen (Aka Jenny) had been living there the whole time. They try talking but there is a knock on the door before they get any real answers. They are told to go and hide while she opens the door. Aunt Jen and the Other Charlie have a hushed conversation that John can't hear. While hiding they are finding the actual Charlie. They hear a scream and crashes, so they make a break for it with the unconscious actual Charlie. As they are escaping they see Jenny's dead bod slumped on the floor, blood spattered the wall behind like an abstract mural with her stomach ripped open. As Circus Baby raced down a hill, she remembers the moment when she killed Jen, and stated that she had the dignity to not beg as she got slammed into a door, as Circus Baby slowly kills her, not knowing that its wasn't Charlie, Jen stated that she always love her to which Circus Baby pulled back and gave Jen a calmed look and stated that she loves her too before ripping open her stomach, killing her in the process. Near the end of the novel it is revealed that Baby was supposed to be the Fourth and final version of Charlie. The adult Charlie, but Henry killed himself before he could finish her. Baby then goes and killed Elizabeth Afton the daughter of William Afton, and that's why she has both memories of Elizabeth and Baby in Henry’s garage. She finally met her at the end of the book, where she was fighting with Charlie until Charlie stabbed herself and Elizabeth through the chest with Henry suicide robot's knife Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Incest Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master of Hero Category:Kids Category:Possessed Object Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Book Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Final Boss Category:Perverts Category:Hero's Lover Category:FNAF antagonists Category:Lust Category:Self-Aware Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:In Love Category:Betrayed